


Arrested Flirtation

by CUKat23



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, AvaLance, Drunk Sara Lance, F/F, First Meeting, Flirting, Humor, ava is quentin's new partner, ava sharpe detective, sara gets arrested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUKat23/pseuds/CUKat23
Summary: Legends of Tomorrow AU.  Ava Sharpe is a new detective on the force and gets partnered with Quentin Lance.  One night on her way home, she responds to a call and ends up having to arrest one, Sara Lance, not knowing that the sassy woman is her partner's daughter.





	Arrested Flirtation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't my greatest work but I'm just playing around with some new ships and my writing style, trying to get the creative juices flowing for two of my chapter fics. I just went over this once for errors so there may be some in there, sorry about that. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Ava Sharpe groaned as she leaned back in her chair and stretched her sore back.  She was still getting used to being a detective and the amount of paperwork it entailed as opposed to a street officer.  Her back ached from sitting in the chair and her head hurt from the tight bun she had her blonde hair pulled up in for the last 12 hours.  She looked across her desk at the older man sitting directly across from her.  Detective Quentin Lance was rubbing his hand over his shiny, bald head as he read over an open file in front of him.  He seemed to feel her eyes on him and looked up over the top of his glasses at her. 

“You alright kid?” he asked gruffly.  Ava had been assigned as Quentin’s new partner a little over a month ago when she got her promotion to detective.  She had made quite the name for herself as a beat officer, breaking the all-time arrest record her second year as an officer and then breaking her own record the very next year.  She became a bit of a face for the Star City Police Department so when she had been promoted to Detective, the Captain had wanted her partnered with the very best and when it came to solving cases, Detective Lance was the best.  Ava had quickly found that while Quentin had a rough, grumpy exterior, he was actually very caring and a really good teacher. 

“Yeah, but I think I’m going to call it a night.  I can’t get anywhere on this case until tomorrow when I can make some calls,” Ava said as she closed the file and tucked it into her desk drawer, locking it tightly.  “You about done too?”

“Uh…yeah, I think so.  I want to keep at it just a little longer though, I think I’m onto something with this one,” he said, looking at the file again.

“Anything I can help with?” Ava asked politely, although she was really hoping the man would say no.  She didn’t mind helping Quentin but if she had to sit in this dead bull pen for another minute, she might scream.

The detective looked up from the file in surprise that the woman was offering to stay.  He had been a little irritated with the Captain when he had heard his new partner was the straight-edge rookie Detective with big dreams, but the girl had grown on him quickly.  She was smart, tough, and really good at anything she set her mind to, not to mention dedicated.  None of his other partners had ever put in as many hours as Quentin but this girl never missed a step.  “Nah, I’m not staying too much longer.  Go have a beer and get some rest.  You’ve earned it.”  He let a rare smile slip out at the woman who returned it with a tight lipped smile of her own.

“Night Detective Lance,” she said as she pulled the navy blue blazer over the crisp white shirt of her trademark suit. 

“Night Sharpe,” he said not looking up from his paperwork.

She made her way into the elevator and checked her watch seeing that it was almost ten o’clock, much too late to call Gary for a beer before heading home.  Once settled in her car, she pulled the hair tie out and let her long, blonde hair fall out in waves sighing at the relief she felt.  The drive home was quiet, except for the occasional crackling of the police scanner in her city issued, unmarked car. 

She was about five miles from home when she heard a call come through that grabbed her attention.

“We’ve got a 10-40 in progress at Verdant Night Club,” the female voice said over the radio.  “Suspects are considered unarmed but dangerous.” 

Verdant was only a block away and Ava hadn’t had any real action in over a week.  To be perfectly honest, she was craving dealing with a perp.  It was one of her favorite parts of the job.  She picked up the microphone, “141 to Dispatch.”

“Go ahead 141.”

“I’m about a block away, will respond,” Ava said shortly.

“Copy that Detective, suspected 10-51,” the woman replied.

Ava sat up a little straighter at the code for drunk and disorderly.  She would have to be on her toes to deal with a bar fight with a bunch of drunk patrons of Verdant.

When she pulled up on the scene, she immediately noticed two groups of people separated by several very large bouncers.  On one side were at least four young men, probably college age, with athletic builds.  They appeared to be members of some sort of sports team as they were all wearing the same jacket.  Across from them stood a tiny blonde, angrily yelling back at the group.  Her only back up was a large man with a bald head who seemed to be unfazed by the turn of events.

Ava pulled up with her lights going and came to a stop a few feet away from the scene.  She sighed as she pulled her hair back into the tight bun that it had previously been in and stepped out of her car, buttoning her suit jacket as she did so and checking her gun in her holster.  She approached the group and on further inspection found that the four men looked a little worse for the wear.  They were sporting bloodied noses, black eyes, and some pretty nasty gashes. 

The woman across from them, didn’t appear to have a scratch on her, minus the bloodied knuckles of her right hand and Ava wasn’t a hundred percent sure it was even her blood. 

“What’s going on here?” Ava said in her best authoritative voice as she approached the scene.  

Both parties seemed to have calmed down momentarily when they saw the blue lights of Ava’s police car, giving one of the bouncers an opportunity to break away and talk to Ava.

“I didn’t see all of it,” he said, a little out of breath.  “But all I know is I heard those guys getting rowdy and then I saw a pool stick swing through the air and all the sudden there was an all-out bar brawl with that woman…” he pointed to the blonde “…giving those boys the beating of a life time.” 

Ava quirked an eyebrow at the tiny blonde standing next to the large man who had just pulled a snack cake from somewhere that Ava didn’t want to know about. The woman appeared to have calmed down some and was now unsuccessfully attempting to wipe the dried blood from her hands onto the tight black pants she was sporting. Definitely not her blood then, Ava thought.

She stepped closer to the two groups and signaled the man, who appeared to be the leader of the frat boys, closer.  She then waved the blonde over as well.  Once the two were close enough, she spoke.

“What are your names?”

“Kevin Anderson,” the boy replied immediately.

“Sara,” the woman grumbled.

 “What happened here?” Ava asked both parties.

“This crazy bitch…” the man started.

Ava whipped her head towards the young man and gave him a glare that could bring the strongest men to their knees.

“Sorry officer,” he said quickly.

“It’s Detective,” she corrected quickly.  “Go on.”

“We were just having a good time and some harmless fun and my boy Jaron…” he signaled to one of the other men behind him, “…saw this…lady…across the bar and decided to go ask for her number and she just went crazy and tried to kill us,” he said waving his hands in the air.

Ava turned her attention towards the woman who was rolling her eyes and scoffing at the story.  “Is this true?” she asked.

“Uh…yeah, the part about Pony Boy over there asking for my number is true and probably the part about me being crazy,” she said thoughtfully. “But the rest??? Eh,” she said with a shrug.

“Well I’d like to hear what happened from your point of view,” Ava said, already growing frustrated with the woman’s sarcasm and slight slur, presumably from the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

Sara shook her head, “I was having a nice conversation with a beautiful lady at the bar and Frat Boy Ken came over to hit on me. I told him I wasn’t interested and he kept going so…I simply explained that he wasn’t really my type…” she shrugged.

“And then what happened?” Ava asked.

“She lost her mind!” the young man explained.

Sara’s bitter laugh made Ava turn back to her.  “That was gone a long time ago, the first time I died actually,” she slurred.

Ava rolled her eyes. Maybe the woman had more to drink than she thought.

“But that wasn’t why I beat the shit out of your entire posse, slick,” Sara continued. “When I tried to put him down easy, he had to go and say something regrettable.”

“Real regrettable from the look of that black eye,” the man with Sara spoke for the first time. His voice was deep and gruff as he stuffed another bite of food in his mouth.

“And you are?”  Ava addressed the man.

“Mick,” he grunted out.  “Nice pantsuit.”

Ava shook her head at the man and looked back towards Sara.  “What did he say that was so regrettable?”

“Just some homophobic bullshit,” Sara said turning her attitude towards the tall Detective for the first time. “And I have no tolerance for ignorance.”

The arched eyebrow that was shot Ava’s way, irritated her to no end. No wonder this woman ended up in a bar fight. She was infuriating and too sassy for her own good. “Did any of these men threaten you or attack you in any way ma’am?”

Sara knew she was getting under the uptight Detective’s skin and the very small sober part of her brain screamed at her to stop while she was ahead but the whiskey logged part of her brain won out easily. “Can I say that their hair threatened me?  Because seriously, who does that on purpose?” She signaled to the man in front of her whom, to Sara’s credit, did have a particularly awful haircut.

“See? I told you she was crazy,” the man scoffed.

“Can I see your ID ma’am?” Ava asked, ignoring the man’s comment.

“Nah,” Sara responded easily.

“I’m sorry?” Ava could feel her irritation turning into anger. Maybe she shouldn’t have responded to this call; she didn’t have the patience for this tonight.

“I don’t have it on me,” she explained with a shrug.

“Then how did you get into the bar tonight if you don’t have an ID?” Ava asked in exasperation.

“My friend owns the place,” Sara said casually.

Another officer, a young patrol officer, arrived and Ava sent him to take statements from the men and the bouncers while she cuffed Sara and read her, her rights.

“You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.  You have the right to an attorney…” she continued her Miranda rights as she led the woman to her unmarked car and opened the back door. “This would all go much smoother if you just give me your last name,” Ava said.

“Hmm…I’ve always liked things to be more of a challenge,” Sara said in an almost flirtatious manner.

Ava pursed her lips tightly and shook her head.  “Have it your way then,” she said as she pushed Sara into the back seat of the police car with a bit more force than necessary.

She instructed one of the police officers who had arrived on the scene to keep an eye on Sara and entered the bar with the manager to review the tape of the incident.

“Right this way,” the short, heavyset man said as he led Ava into a tiny room in the back of the club, barely big enough for both of them to fit into.  The man seemed bored as he typed away at the computer and pulled up the footage from thirty minutes before. 

He hit play and Ava watched with shock clearly written on her face as things played out exactly as she had been told.  The clearly drunk, college guy approached Sara, the two exchanged words, and Ava could see the moment the man said whatever he did that set Sara off.  She saw the blonde woman’s head turn quickly and before she could even blink, he was pinned against the bar with his hand behind his back.  His friends immediately rushed over and Sara must have sensed them because she spun around, grabbed a pool stick from an innocent bystander and broke it over the ribs of the tallest of the group of guys. 

The rest was a flurry of movement as Sara single handedly downed all three men before she was grabbed by the three large bouncers that Ava had met outside and was swiftly removed from the bar with the four guys and Mick following close behind.

Ava shook her head, still in shock at what she had just witnessed.  “I’m going to need a copy of that file,” Ava told him.

The bored man nodded and quickly copied the file to a flash drive and handed it to Ava.

“Thank you.  Will Verdant be pursuing charges on any of the involved parties?” she asked him.

He shook his head, “No, nothing was broken other than the pool stick.  They just won’t be allowed back in Verdant.”

“Understood, thank you.”  Ava exited the room and made her way through the crowded night club, trying to avoid the stares that were being sent her way, everyone curious as to what was going on.  She quickly exited the club and made it back to her car where the young officer she had directed to watch Sara earlier, stood with his hands in his jacket pockets. 

“Thank you Officer Kent,” she said to the man who smiled kindly.  “Can you guys take care of the rest of this?  I’m going to take her to the station.”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied curtly before walking away.

Ava took a deep, steadying breath and climbed into her car.  She looked into the rearview mirror and saw Sara looking out the window, quietly.  “Ready to tell me your name and make all this easier?” she asked.

The only response from Sara was direct eye contact through the rearview mirror, an arched brow, and a smirk.

Ava rolled her eyes and picked up the mic of the police radio and called in, “141 to Dispatch.”

“Go ahead 141,” the same voice from earlier responded.

“En route to SCPD with the suspect from the Verdant scene.”

“Copy that 141, I’ll let them know you’re coming.”

Ava dropped the mic and looked back into the mirror where Sara sat without a care in the world.  “What did he say to you?”

“Hmm?” Sara voiced, looking back at Ava through the rearview mirror.

“What did the guy say to you that was so bad that you decided to assault him?” Ava clarified, genuinely curious.

Sara face turned dark and dry for the first time that night. “I told you.  It was just some homophobic bullshit.  Not worth repeating.” 

Her tone let Ava know that she wouldn’t get anything else out of the woman on that subject so she tried something else.  “I saw the video.  Where did you learn to fight like that?”

Sara chuckled humorlessly, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me,” Ava countered.  She was frustrated with the woman’s refusal to give her any information at all.  She was normally really good with suspects, at the very least, she was always good at intimidating them but this woman seemed completely unaffected by her attempts.

“League of Assassins, class of 2009 and class of 1960,” she said with clear challenge in her voice.  “I’m also part of a group of time traveling, extranormal humans who monitor history and fix anachronisms in the timeline.”

They were stopped at a red light and Ava looked into the rearview mirror to see if Sara was teasing her but found nothing but seriousness in the woman’s face.

“Told you, you wouldn’t believe it,” Sara said, finally smiling and sitting back in her seat.

“It’s a little out there,” Ava agreed.  “How much have you had to drink tonight?”

Sara actually laughed out loud at Ava’s question.  “Not enough to make up a story like that, if that’s what you’re thinking Detective…what was it again?”

“Sharpe,” Ava inserted, making eye contact with Sara in the mirror again and looking away quickly when the woman threw the same flirty smile from earlier at her.

“Sharpe,” Sara repeated, popping the “P” at the end of the name.  “Sounds familiar.”

“Maybe your heard it somewhere while you were traveling through time,” Ava joked.

“Hmm…maybe,” Sara replied.  She was clearly deep in thought and missed Ava’s teasing tone.

The rest of the ride to the police station and the walk up to Ava’s desk in the bull pen was quiet.  When they reached her desk, she released the handcuffs from behind Sara’s back and let her move her hands to the front where she relocked them to make the woman a bit more comfortable.  She was annoying and stubborn but she wasn’t combative, so Ava didn’t see the harm in making things a little bit easier on her.

Sara looked around and her smile grew tenfold when Ava sat her down in the chair next to her desk.  She recognized the desk across from Ava’s immediately. 

Ava plopped down in her chair and sighed as she started digging for the proper paperwork.  She found it in the second drawer she opened and started filling it out immediately.  “Okay, name?”

“Sara…” the blonde looked towards the next desk and smirked as she read the name plaque sitting on it.  She looked back at Ava challengingly.  “…Lance.”

Ava watched Sara admire the plaque before she spoke and rolled her eyes at the woman.  “Very funny.  Listen, if you just tell me your name and information, we can avoid having to go down to processing and getting you printed.  The men you beat the crap out of aren’t going to press charges, probably because they don’t want the world to know they all got their asses kicked by a woman.  I can get you out of here with a simple drunk and disorderly.  You’ll get a fine, maybe do some community service, and then you’ll be done with it.  But if I take you downstairs, you’re going to have to spend the night in the drunk tank and things won’t be nearly as easy.” 

“Have it your way,” Sara said with a shrug, mocking Ava’s comment from earlier when she was placing her in the police car.  She leaned back in the chair and pointed to the phone on Ava’s desk.  “Can I use your phone?”

“My..?” Ava was growing even more frustrated with this woman.  “Don’t make me take you downstairs Sara.  Just give me your REAL name.  That’s all I’m asking for.”

Sara’s eyes lit up suddenly and she sat up further in her chair, “On second thought, I won’t be needing the phone.”

Ava’s blood ran cold when she heard Quentin Lance’s voice behind her, “Sara?  What are you doing here?”

Sara held up the cuffed hands as if to prove a point to her father. “Hey Daddy.  Little run in with some not so nice college boys at Verdant,” she explained.  “Detective Sharpe was nice enough to bring me in.”

Ava swallowed hard as she made eye contact with Quentin, his face unreadable.  “I didn’t know this was your daughter, sir,” she began to explain. 

Quentin huffed.  “Yeah, my little angel,” he said sarcastically.  “Was anyone seriously hurt?” he asked his daughter with concern clear in his voice.

“Just a couple broken noses and maybe some ribs,” Sara responded casually.

“Sara…” Quentin breathed her name out in frustration.  He turned his attention to Ava.  “What are you charging her with?”  He knew there was no way he would be able to get the by-the-book detective to drop the charges completely, but maybe he could talk her down.

“Oh, uh, now that I have her name, it will just be a drunk and disorderly charge.  I’m working on the paperwork now,” she glanced over at Sara who was sitting in the chair completely at ease and looking smug. 

“You wouldn’t give her your name?” Quentin asked the woman.

Sara shrugged, “I told her it was Lance when we got here but I guess I don’t look like a Lance.”

Quentin shook his head and sat down at his desk.  “I’m getting too old for this.  Sharpe, could you at least take the cuffs off of her?  She isn’t going anywhere.”

Ava nodded and immediately removed the cuffs from Sara’s wrist, watching as the woman rubbed the sore skin from where the cuffs had been rubbing.  She quickly went back to filling out the paperwork, desperate for this night to end.  She couldn’t believe she had arrested her partner’s daughter.  She was afraid the man was pissed at her but he seemed mostly unbothered, maybe slightly annoyed at most.  She looked across the desk at the bald man who was focused on the file in front of him again as he sipped a cup of coffee.  It almost seemed like he wasn’t at all surprised to see his daughter there in handcuffs.

“All done,” Ava said about thirty minutes later as she signed off on the last form.  “You’ll have to appear in court on April twentieth to get your sentencing.”

Sara took the piece of paper that Ava handed her and stood up from the chair. “Will you be there?”

Ava looked surprised and confused at the random question, “Yeah, I’m the arresting detective.  I’ll have to be there.”

“Maybe we can get coffee after?” Sara asked with a sly smirk. 

“I, uh…” Ava was a bit speechless but she was luckily saved by Quentin.

“Sara, go home please, before you get yourself in more trouble,” he said in exasperation. 

Ava blushed slightly as Sara winked at her and turned on her heel, kissing the top of her dad’s head and heading straight out of the bull pen without another word. 

“Sorry about my daughter,” Quentin said tiredly.  “She can be a handful.”

Ava hummed in response, still watching the door where Sara had exited.  “No problem, sir.  I’m glad it was me that responded to the call.” 

“Me too.  Honestly, she can get a little rowdy but she’s a good kid.  Does lots of good things, I’m proud of her,” the man said as he looked towards the same door Ava was staring at thoughtfully.  “I’d love for you to meet her when you’re not arresting her,” Quentin scoffed.

Ava towards her partner for a moment and smiled.  “I think I’d like that too Detective Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that! I'm looking to take more prompts to help clear some writer's block so if you have a prompt that you would love to see fic'd let me know and I'll see what I can do!!! :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
